fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kat Myre
Kat Myre is an S-Class mage from the Blazing Soul guild. She was the first daughter of the infamous dark mage Sabriel Gulwick as well as sister to Fiona Myre, both of whome she encountered on a mission to Genosha. Kat enjoys training with new members, and likes to follow some of them on their first few jobs. Her training as a ninja and her use of both shadow magic and Take over has allowed her to take jobs in requiring stealth, as well as strength. Appearance Kat is a relatively tall, well-endowed woman with gray eyes and lightly tanned skin. She has long black hair that she normally wears in a ponytail under a light brown bandana, though it still reaches just past her waist. Another couple bunches of hair come out over the left side of her forehead, partly obscuring her eye. Her guild mark is located on the back of her right forearm, and is colored dark green. She regularly wears a light brown t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, as well as a pair of baggy black pants. She also has a pair of metallic arm guards that cover her forearms, ending at the back of her hands and covering her guild mark. She has a pair of brown sandals on her feet, which also have metal plates on the bottom to deflect swords and other sharp objects. Lastly, she has a neck warmer that she can pull up to conceal her face when on a job. Personality Kat seems to be one of the most level headed mages in Blazing Soul. Acting as a mentor to most junior members of the guild, many people consider her to be the go-to person for advice. In all instances she will help as best she can. Kat also likes to tease some of the boys in the guild, especially newer members. People often think that she isn't very mature because of this, however the real reason behind it is that she simply enjoys making men blush. She has a very outgoing personality and is very easy to make friends with. Though she can often get carried away in her pursuits of fun, running off on her own and dragging others along on jobs with her. Kat also believes in Davin's open door policy when it comes to accepting new guild members, but doesn’t hold the magic counsel in the same contempt as some of the other members. She understands why they would be nervous about a bunch of ex criminals working under the same roof. Though she is strong, she prefers to do stealth and retrieval missions that avoid combat. When she does fight, she likes to only rely on her shadow magic so as not to seriously injure anyone by accident. Despite this she has no patience for evil people, ones who hurt others for fun. This angers to the point of action, and prompts her to use all her strength to stop them. She is never blinded by anger, however getting her to give up on just about anything once she has set her mind to it is nearly impossible. As an S-Class member of the guild, she takes on the responsibility of guardian whenever working together with other members, even if those other members are as strong as she is. History Kat was born in the mountain town of Seedwell in Bantia, where she was taught how to fighting from a very young age. She never really liked combat however, and preferred to treat it all like a game. Catching on to this, her teachers began to gear her training towards improving her stealth capabilities, essentially turning her into a ninja. After a few years her mother Sabriel, an irreplaceable doctor among the secluded village, murdered Kat's father and fled the village. With no other family to take care of her, Kat fell into the care of the village elders; who began grooming her to become a solder. Over the years, she gained her status as a very promising solder amongst the village. Some of the elders also began teaching her shadow magic as well, allowing her to add to her offensive ability. Her one setback was that she would never follow an order to kill, causing friction between her and the elders of the village. In response to this, her teachers began training her in Take Over magic as well, hoping that the added power would encourage her to follow a bloodier path. Not willing to abandon her morals, Kat still refused to kill, and her mission success rate suffered as a result. When she turned 20, and after failing a number of missions because of her morals, Kat was called before the elders. An argument ensued, and the elders threatened to exile her. Without a thought, Kat and a few of her friends turned her back on the village and began to descend down the mountain. On the way down she was attacked by a group of soldiers from the village under the command of the elders, deciding to eliminate her rather than risk her selling village secrets to the council. Refusing to fight back, Kat tried to run and was viciously attacked by the people she had been living with for her entire life. Right till the end, she didn’t want to harm the people from her village. But unfortunately, as her take over training was incomplete, she lost control and transformed into her take over “The Ifrit”. Her assassins where no match for her in this form and where slaughtered, even the elder leading the attack lost their life to the rampaging Kat. After regaining herself, Kat was horrified at what she had done. Surrounded by corpses, both friend and foe alike, and slowly freezing to death; Kat resigned herself to her fate, not wanting to live as a killer. Unknown to her, the battle had been witnessed by a group of mages at the base of the mountain. They hurried up the mountain to investigate the source and found the scene of the battle, as well as a half dead Kat. Deciding to help her, the mage group rescued her from the cold and ensured that she received medical treatment. When she recovered, the mages brought her to Blazing Soul to talk with the guild master of the time, Jaina Donwheel. After talking with her for a while, Jaina convinced Kat that what happened wasn’t her fault, and if she was truly sorry about what she did she wouldn’t throw her life away. Touched by this, Kat decided to join the guild, and dedicated herself to living her life free of regret. After a working at the guild for almost 10 years, Kat was promoted to S-Class status, gaining more of a maternal feeling towards the newer members of the guild. On an away mission to Genosha with a handful of guild mates, Kat came across her mother Sabriel again, having now elevated to a high profile dark guild master in the time they had separated. More surprisingly however, is that Kat learned that Sabriel had given birth to another daughter named Fiona, Kat's unknowing sister. After rescuing Fiona from Sabriel's grasp, as well as a number of campaigns against her guild, Kat was finally able to bring her mothers reign of terror to an end. Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic - Kat mostly uses shadow magic to dodge and evade attacks, or to remain hidden when on a stealth job. Attacks with this magic typically aren't very powerful on there own, Kat's skill with magic enables her to utilize it's every aspect. Though she can attack with it, a more frequent use of her shadow magic to close distances quickly and outmaneuver opponents to attack at irregular angles. She will also use it with her close combat training as a ninja to launch herself from the ground into a surprise attack. Or a submission hold against someone who she doesn't wish to inflict harm. *'Shadow Jump' - By fading into her shadow, Kat quickly moves to another shadow, seemingly teleporting to another place. Through this method, Kat can travel pretty much anywhere, so long as there is an entrance, no mater how small. This includes the air as well, as she can extend a tendril of her shadow, and reform from that while in mid air. Notably, this only works in one way, as she cannot fade into her shadow without being in contact with a surface for her shadow to appear on. *'Shadow Strike' - Kat sends out a fist of shadow and pummels her opponents with it, using ether a single one or multiple at once. This works well against those who prefer close combat, as it takes Kat next to no energy to control her shadows, while at the same time wearing out her opponent with a flurry of fists. *'Dark Swarm' - Kat’s shadows dissolve into a swarm of bats and harass her opponents. They can deal damage to opponents by battering them with wings and body slams, as well as sharply fanged mouths. While seemingly minuscule, their swarming tactics can very quickly overwhelm an opponent who allows themselves to be surrounded. Being Shadows, these bats can't be killed or destroyed, as they will simply reform themselves immediately afterwords. She can use this to create diversions when using shadow jump would be impossible. *'Black Box' - Exactly as the name implies, Kat uses her shadow to create a large box to entrap opponents, blocking out the sun and plunging them into darkness. Sound and light are unable to penetrate the boxes walls, making anyone trapped inside feel as if they have gone def and blind. The box itself can be anywhere form as large as a typical gymnasium, to as as small as a room, and can change shape and move however Kat wishes. Breaking out of the area the box encompass can be rather difficult, bit is doable. Fire, or intense light, have been noted weaknesses, however it is possible to do with a significant amount of force as well. *'Doppleganger' - Similar to her Shadow Strike spell, but creating entire bodies at a time to do the fighting for her, or to act as cover. These body doubles can move and fight with all of Kat's strength and flexibility, requiring next to no output on Kat's part. Additionally, then can regenerate from any damage inflicted upon them, so long as they are not destroyed entirely. Kat will generally use this as a means of distraction, either to buy herself time or to wear out a particularly troublesome opponent. Take Over - Where most of her power comes from, Take Over Magic allows Kat to operate with speed and strength whenever she needs. When using Take Over, she is able to boost her fighting strength considerably, as her use of demon soul forms grant her access to other magic as well. Additionally, Kat is still capable of using her Shadow Magic while transformed, a fact which many of her opponents overlook in the midst of combat. This enables all of her forms to move at deadly speed, often at the drop of a hat. Demon Soul: Lilim - While in this form, Kat gains a more alluring appearance, wearing only a black one piece with purple leggings, and orange detached sleeves. Kat’s hair also turns a light green color and she gains two pairs of bat wings, one coming out from her lower back and one from her head. These wings can shape shift into just about anything, rivaling the versatility of her Shadow Magic. Additionally, she also gains the ability to fire of blasts of magic power at will, usually from her hands. This is Kat's preferred Take Over form, as the racy and nonthreatening appearance it gives her seems to tickle her fancy. *'Thorns' - As simple as the name implies, Kat will form her wings into a mass of spikes to impale opponents. The spikes are able to move like tendrils, altering their trajectory mid flight and can even be used as artificial limbs. While simple, this spell is deceptively powerful, as Kat's fine control over the spikes and lightning fast reflexes allows her to seek out and strike at weak spots. *'Arms' - Kat transforms her wings into a pair of giant arms, which she can use to ether, pummel her opponents, or use to protect herself from incoming attacks. They mimic the movements of her actual arms, and Kat will often use this spell against larger opponents. Their strength comes mostly from their size and speed, but they actually don't posses much lifting power, especially whilst in mid air. *'Mage Blast' - Kat fires off a blast of magic power from the palm of her hand. While simple in nature, the orbs of magic she creates carry a large degree of destructive power. even one attack i able to demolish a wall in a singe blow, and their small size enable Kat to generate multiple instances if this attack in one go. *'Lilim cannons' - Kat transforms her wings into a trio of cannons, one from each wing and one from the two on her head. Then she charges them up with magic and fires them at her target. The added power comes at a cost, losing her wings means that she is no longer able to fly while charging this spell. the power of even one of this spells is triple what one coming from her hand entails, affording her incredible damage output with just once instance of this spell. Demon Soul: Ifrit '- The more powerful form Kat can use. While using Demon Soul: Ifrit, Kat’s appetence deistically changes. Her hair turns bright red, her eyes turn yellow, and she gains a pair of tattered wings growing from her back. She gains a red dress looking garment that leaves most of her torso exposed, and her arms take on a clawed, feral appearance. In this form she gains the power of fire magic, and can generate blue flames from her hands and wings. *'Blue Star - By channeling fire into the palm of her hand, Kat is able to create a fireball to shoot at her opponents; witch detonates in a fiery explosion once it makes contact with something. This has somewhat become Kat's signature move when using this Take-Over form, as the high destructive output combined with the form's high speed make her a very formidable combatant. *'Fire Storm' - By calling on the fire from her wings, Kat shoots a volley of burning feathers over a wide area. As this attack is made for tackling several targets at once, the individual power of the feathers is quite unsubstantial. Additionally, the feathers can be launched on their own and left in an area as landmines, only combusting when a target gets too close. This can make a good means of distraction however, as the flashy move can act as a sort of intimidation when Kat needs to make a hasty retreat. *'Flame Whip' - As the name implies, Kat crafts a whip out of fire and lashes it at her target, burning anything it touches. The spell acts as a solid object, and Kat will sometimes use it in close quarters to ward off opponents who use weapons. Additionally, because it takes the form of a whip, Kat can use this spell to entangle and ensnare opponents. *'Azure Inferno' - Kat summons fire in a ball above her head, as well as gathering it over her wings. Then she launches it forwards in a wave if destruction, incinerating anything in her path. It moves somewhat like a flamethrower, indiscriminately burning anything that falls within it's reach. The flames that spread from this, as well as it's relative difficulty to control, make this one of Kat's more unfavorable spells when fighting with allies. It can be deadly powerful when used in a one-on-one fight however, and be key in forcing an opponent out of cover. Demon Soul: Wendigo - The form it grants her is small and lightweight, shrinking a lot of her body mass and actually shortening her standing height, as well as granting her demon horns and turning her hair a dark red color. All four of her limbs grow longer, and are encased in a metallic, armor like shell. Her legs gain blades on the knees, as well as the bottoms of her feet. Her hands appear bony and skeletal, with elongated fingers with hooked claws on the insides. Her outfit changes as well, gaining a black pair of shirt shorts, black bra, and a short jacket with sleeves that reach just down to the knuckles of her already elongated arms. This Take Over form grants Kat a much slimmer frame, as it revolves more around enhancing her speed rather than granting her access to another form of magic. It is considered to be a lesser form of Demon-Soul because if this, however it's capability's can be greatly complemented when combined with Kat's Shadow Magic. It's light weight, combined with the blades on her feet allow her to skate across the ground at incredible speed, as well as make slashing attacks with her kicks. Her fingers can extend slight as well, extending her reach when she makes a slash. Lastly, and most importantly, it grants Kat flawless night vision and soundless movement, which she will often combined with her Black Box spell to take full advantage of this. *'Black Hand' - The sole spell Kat has developed with this Take-Over form, as it mostly focuses on enhancing her physical capability's Using this spell, in conjunction with her Shadow magic, Kat will fade her claw into her shadow, where multiple instances of the claw will appear in shadow form and slash at her target. The spells strength leans on it's ability to come from any surface, and Kat will often use it as a means of surprise attack after a long stint of purely physical attacks. Incredible Magic Power - Because she began training with magic from a very young age, Kat's magic power level had a chance to grow long before many others her age. She is able to fight at full power for prolonged periods of time before tiring, and her finite control of magic ensures that she never waists magic by putting to much power into each attack. While never proven, many within the guild consider her to be one of the strongest mages in the guild, alongside Zumma Drumgater and Isa Wondril despite the latter's lack of any formal rank. Stealth Expert - Kat has been trained as a ninja from a very young age. As such, her speed and stealth capabilities are far above most regular mages. She has trained in the art of subterfuge ever since she was a little girl, and was once called one of the most promising trainees in her village. This combined with her Shadow Magic allow her to literally disappear into the shadows and reappear where she is least expected. Outstanding Speed - Along with her training in stealth, Kat also pushed herself to be able to move as quickly as possible. She can outpace all but the most physically able of people and can attack with blinding speed, preferring quantity over quality in a fight. This extends to her reaction time as well, allowing her to block and evade attacks with very little time. Skilled Acrobat - Years of free running have also granted Kat excellent acrobatic abilities. She can work this into her fighting techniques to outmaneuver opponents and gracefully avoid attacks. Combining this with her shadow magic also allows her to scale obstacles very quickly and avoid detection if needed. Expert Hand To Hand Combatant - With her ninja training, skills in unarmed fighting became almost a second nature to Kat. Although her physical strength is not as impressive as some of the other mages of Blazing Soul, she makes up for that with skill and strategy, as oppose to brute force. Kat prefers this method to fighting when dealing with weaker mages as to not “go overboard”. Stats Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Blazing Soul Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mages Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Take Over User Category:Human Category:Shadow Magic User